Destino Caprichoso
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: El rubio miró hacia Yuu, sonriendo con nostalgia antes de alzar la vista hacia el horizonte, viendo a lo lejos la ciudad de Tokio, donde toda su historia había comenzado. "-Mira Yuu-chan, ya hemos vuelto a casa.-" Especial cumpleaños de Yuichirou, 14ºParte de Sheena's Choice.


_Especial cumpleaños de Yuu_

 _14ºdrabble de la colección Sheena's Choice, 23 fics dedicados para mi querida amiga, en honor a su décimo tercer cumpleaños. Es una mezcla de todos los fandoms que le gustan, como en este caso Owari y otros más._

 _Espero que los disfrutéis._

* * *

 **Destino caprichoso**

Siempre fue su sueño ver el mundo. Recorrer cada rincón que éste albergaba y poder deleitarse con las vistas que le ofrecía. Sí, era un sueño infantil. Pero era _su_ sueño. Se podía ver en los ojos esmeraldas de Yuu cada vez que pensaba en algo que le entusiasmase.

Daba igual de que se tratase, sus verdes orbes dejaban que se viera con claridad todo lo que deseaba, ansiaba y quería. Era como leer un libro abierto, o tal vez, podía ser que Mika le conocía demasiado bien.

El rubio miró hacia Yuu, sonriendo con nostalgia antes de alzar la vista hacia el horizonte, viendo a lo lejos la ciudad de Tokio, donde toda su historia había comenzado.

-Mira Yuu-chan, ya hemos vuelto a casa.-

Se adelantó a caminar para adentrarse en una colina repleta de tumbas, todas de militares humanos, valientes soldados que dieron su vida para el futuro de la humanidad ¿Quién iba a pensar que todo acabaría así? Con su poca fuerza en comparación a los vampiros, por no decir los ángele, al final la ambición de los humanos había ganado, pero no de la forma en la que ellos pensaron.

Fue gracias a lo que Mikaela y Yuichiro hicieron, sobretodo el último, habían logrado unir fuerzas y así acabar con el verdadero enemigo; el apocalipsis.

El de lo ojos rojos cuando miraba su reflejo, en especial a sus orbes, recordaba la sangre que cayó en ese día que la historia rememoraba como glorioso, mientras que él lo recordaba como el peor de sus días.

En efecto, el día que el mundo fue salvado, él perdió a la persona que más amaba. Su querida familia, a la que había jurado proteger. Sabía que no habría podido parar a Yuu en su intento de salvarlos a todos, recordaba sus últimas palabras antes de dar su vida para que así los demás y sus descendientes pudieran seguir viviendo.

Estúpido ¿Como pudo hacerle esto?

Eso sucedió doscientos setenta y tres años cuatro meses quince días y ocho horas. Contaba cada instante de su inmensa soledad. Hacía tanto tiempo de aquello y aún así seguía llorándole todas las noches. Recordaba su rostro una y otra vez.

En ese momento sus pies se pararon ante unos grandes mausoleos, cada uno dedicado a los grandes héroes que dieron todo por este mundo; Kimizuki, Mitsuba, Shino, Yoichi, Shinya, Guren...y otros muchos más descansaban en paz y en el centro de todo, una estatua representando al chico cuyas cenizas portaba.

Siete años después de su muerte, después de haber estado pensando en suicidarse varias veces, llorandole cada minuto, decidió que no podía seguir igual, que debía de hacer algo. Por ello mismo fundó el orfanato Yuichiro Hyakuya, donde cuidaba de aquellos que ya no tenían familia; como habría querido. A todos los que vivían ahí les contaba lo increíble que había sido conocerle, y que sin miedo no temió estar con él, a pesar de ser un vampiro. En el mundo de ahora convivían en un curioso equilibrio, lo cual le parecía magnífico, y todo gracias a él.

Se adentró en la cripta, donde dejó las cenizas que había estado portando, pues era una tradición suya. El mes antes de su cumpleaños visitaba su tumba, cogía sus cenizas y le llevaba a sitios diferentes, pues después de todo era lo que él hubiera deseado. Cierto que era un tanto raro a ojos de muchos, pero para los vampiros que seguían que le conocieron en aquellos momentos, sabían que era una de las pocas formas por las que se levantaba del suelo. De hecho en los últimos años apenas se notaba su tristeza, salvo en esas fechas, donde los recuerdos no podían permitir que su corazón se encogiera aún más de puro dolor.

-Ojalá pudieras ver todo lo que has hecho por todos, Yuu-chan. Ojalá...-La voz de Mika se quebró mientras dejaba la urna en su sitio y se desplomaba en el suelo, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro sin cesar.- Ojalá no tuviera que estar aquí...sin ti.- Terminó sollozando el chico

Y un mundo renovado que seguía su ciclo, con un mañana mejor, aquella alma solitaria seguía llorando por el corazón que nunca pudo ofrecerle por completo a quien más le importaba. A veces tenía pensamientos egoístas, odiando a cada ser que vivía a costa de su sacrificio y no lo agradecía. Otras pensaba en sacar su espada y clavársela, así con suerte podría verlo. De hecho entre sollozos cogió su arma, pero se repetía lo mismo. Miraba la foto que había de Yuu, sonriente y con ese fuego en los ojos que le abrasaba cada vez que los miraba, recordando sus palabras

" _Quiero...¡QUIERO QUE TODOS A LOS QUE AMO VIVAN! Cueste lo que cueste. Así que por favor, dejarme protegeros"_

Tan solo era recordar aquello y se detenía. Si acababa con su vida él mismo sería como deshonrar su memoria. Por eso seguía en este mundo, para recordarle, y aunque no pudiera sentirlo, darle todo el amor que podía haberle dado en vida y más.

-Yuu-chan... ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mi seguir con tu promesa?- Preguntó en su monólogo el rubio, golpeando el suelo derrotado.- ¿¡No se suponía que era yo quien daría su vida por ti?!-

Cierto era que al principio, cuando tan solo tenían doce años el destino parecía querer que el que diera su vida fuera Mika, pero el destino es caprichoso y las cosas pueden cambiar. Por desgracia, en este caso las tornas se giraron.

Sin embargo aunque Mika protestase en su tumba, maldiciéndo aquel día, en su corazón agradecía que él le hubiera amado tanto que estaba dispuesto a dejar sus sueños por él, y que aquello que sentía, que los dos sintieron, fue amor verdadero.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUU! ERES MI PRECIOSO BEBÉ Y COMO TE AMO SOLO ME OCURREN DRAMAS MUY TRISTES YAY_

 _Bueno bromas aparte, aquí mi primer fic de Owari No Seraph, un drabble, muy triste pero conmovedor. Como espero que se note, me encanta Yuu porque es mi niño. El Mikayuu es un shipeo que me encanta, aunque me gustan otros de este fandom, así que algo así me parecía bien. También quería alejarme de las típicas historias que se hacen por el cumpleaños de un personaje, y espero que os guste y me esté bien._

 _Cualquier cosa que queráis criticar, sugerir o demás adelante~ También podéis sugerir ideas, como más guste._

 _Prometo escribir más, con menos drama y más amor~_

 _Un abrazo muy fuerte_

 _FeuerImHerz_


End file.
